wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The Midgard Calamity
The Midgard Calamity is the Thirty-First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 11, 2016. Synopsis Dr. Eggman discovers the secrets of Tamakachi; the Midgard Generator and sends Soo-Won to retrieve the Machine in the Pipe Maze. Plot The Episode beings at the Death Egg. The Chespin and his Trainer goes on its own exploration onboard the Death Egg before hearing a faint cry from somewhere, and follows a scientist into a hidden laboratory full of trees in enclosures. One particular enclosure holds a member of the Gekko Clan. Two other scientists which were shroobs begin conducting an experiment, irradiating the Gekko Clan Member with Energy. This causes an energy feedback that causes vines and vegetation around the lab to glow and grow, much to the Trainer's shock. Eventually the enclosure overloads and explodes, destroying the containment field holding the Girl, irradiating not only the girl with energy but the Trainer as well. Instinctively, the Trainer runs for the girl, picking it up and evading the scientists chasing after it, Chespin uses Vine Whip to lift the door to the escape pod so it can escape. The Trainer then collapses on the floor, still glowing with the energy it absorbed, unconscious. Eggman summons Itachi to meet him alone after a clan meeting. Eggman's servant shows him the pictures Eight Headed Snake thinking that is the Eight Tails. Eggman's secretary shows up with a message, alarming Itachi and Eggman. Meanwhile, Paul Gekko and co. are in the forest, while Paul Gekko sets out to Minccina, a girl hops off, into the bush, which Cross finds her, which Paul Gekko was shocked that the Girl is a Doll Master. The Doll Master introduced herself as Senna Gekko. Honoka decides to take care of the Doll Master. On the the Cruise Ship, the B.I.B.S., Paul Gekko introduced Senna Gekko to the Kings Next Door Organization. When they arrive at New Shintotropolis, Senna wonders off to the hills where she sees Soo-Won, ordering the Egg Pawns to carry the Midgard Generator to the Death Egg. Suddenly, Senna encounters the men in red-suits. Senna Kyoudou calims that Senna the Doll Master has been a bad child to run off like that. Swat Troopers does a dog pile which Paul Gekko hears of. A Swatbot grabs Senna Gekko and the Queen Shroob plans to let Senna Kyoudou return it to the lab, but Senna Kyoudou and others are intercepted by the heroes. The heroes demand them to let go of that girl. Senna Kyoudou replies this being can be called a Doll Master but it is "their little one". Yuki Uzumaki sees Senna Gekko crying for help, while Hilbert demands to know who these men are. Decapre attacks Nate but is encountered by Paul Gekko's Tailed Beast Bomb, hitting the Swatbot and letting Senna Gekko. Yuki Uzumaki runs and catches Senna Gekko. The Swat Troopers were sent to attack but was blocked by the Draglade Squad. After the collision, Senna Kyoudou sees their attackers are gone. The heroes, however, have run off. The heroes wonder what those men in red suits were about, claiming Senna Gekko as "their little one". Honoka is glad Senna Gekko is unharmed and is certain it called out her for help. They set up a Picnic for dinner. As everyone eats, Senna has a slice of Pizza to eat making her remember of her Past about being kidnapped. Senna Gekko tells Paul Gekko that she was separated from her parent ten years ago. During the night, as everyone sleeps, Senna dreams of her family playing with her and sees the Egg Fleet capturing her thus being separated from her parents and her younger brother. Early in the Morning, Senna wakes up and tells the heroes of the deadly weapon installed into the Death Egg much to everyone's shock when they wake up. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Decapre *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Soo-Won *Queen Shroob *Acnologia the Behemoth *Itachi Uchiha *Senna Kyoudou *Senna Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon